


Polar Express

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Christmas Fluff, Family Cuddles, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Phil reads to the kids, SHIELD Husbands, The polar Express - Freeform, and Clint listens in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: It's bedtime and Phil is reading the best story ever.





	

It was a few days before Christmas, and Clint stood in the doorway of his daughters’ room watching his husband read The Polar Express to their two daughters. 

They were all lying on the big girl bed Kate had requested for her birthday. Stuffed animals were arranged on either side of Phil and the girls and Kate had even tucked the blanket around Phil’s legs. Clint was sure it had only taken a few pleas from both girls in order for that to happen.

Kate, their oldest, was leaning against Phil’s arm and Clint smiled because he could see her mouthing the words along with Phil. 

Their youngest, Daisy, had found her way into Phil’s lap and was sucking her thumb, eyes drooping as Phil read. 

Phil was turning the page when Kate looked up and saw Clint watching them. “Daddy, come listen to the story! Papa does all the voices!”

Clint chuckled. “I bet he does.” Clint stepped into the room and perched on the end of the bed. “What story is papa reading?”

Kate rolled her eyes. “It’s the Polar Express, daddy. It’s only like the best book ever.”

Phil looked over the top of the book and winked at his husband. “She’s right, Clint. It’s the best book ever.”

Daisy woke up a bit since there was a pause in the story and blinked over at Clint. “Dada come sit. Pwease?”

“Will you sit in my lap? I think daddy needs some extra cuddles.”

Daisy crawled out of Phil’s lap and held her arms out to Clint. Clint scooped her up and held her close to his chest. Together he shifted until they were snuggled up to Phil. “Can you see the pictures, munchkin?”

Thumb back in her mouth, Daisy mumbled an, “mhmm,” and Clint nudged Phil in the ribs. 

Phil began reading again and by the time he had finished the story, everyone was asleep, including Clint. Kissing Clint on the cheek, Phil tried to keep his voice quiet. “Clint, honey. Wake up.”

“Hmm? Phil? Is the story over?”

“Yes, it is. Can you get Daisy over to her bed?”

Clint nuzzled into Phil’s shoulder a moment before saying anything. “Yeah, I got her. You got Kate?”

“Once you’re up, I can get her tucked in.”

Clint stood, Daisy still in his arms and crossed the room to lay her down in bed. He kissed her goodnight and brushed the hair off her forehead. “Night, munchkin. Sleep tight.”

Phil got out of Kate’s bed and carefully got her tucked in with her bear and gave her her own kiss goodnight before switching spots with Clint so he could kiss Daisy goodnight as well. 

After checking that their night light was on, Phil went to where Clint was waiting for him at the door. He took Clint’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Clint?”

“They’re so peaceful, Phil. How’d we manage all this?”

Tugging on Clint’s hand, Phil got Clint to their bedroom. “We’re just extremely lucky.” Phil kissed Clint once more. “Now, come on, bedtime for both of us.”


End file.
